


Homewrecker

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rob is a Good Friend, Strangers to Friends, but not really, idk - Freeform, like emotionally maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: mistaken identity or is it??





	Homewrecker

Rae was holding two boxes of tampons muttering to herself about her blasted body being so inconsistent. Why she couldn’t have a normal flow each month was beyond her. She really didn’t want to get regular because well, she was never regular. HA! And well the variety pack seemed like there wasn’t enough of a variety. And why was there never enough in the boxes? She on many occasions would have to run out for more.

This was her dilemma every month, she’d spend an insane amount of time choosing tampons and always ended up with the massive variety pack because her body hated her, and she never knew what she was going to get each month. Could be the elevator of blood or a light sprinkle, she never knew but she wished she did.

Sighing she puts the box of regulars back, choosing the variety box, but before she can drop it into her cart, it is being smacked out of her hand.

“What the fuck!” she gasped in shock as the box slid across the aisle.

“You think you’re so sneaky, don’t you! Don’t you!!”

Rae looked at the short blonde girl in front of her wondering if she was really speaking to her. “What? Who me?”

“Yes, you! You slag! Don’t think I don’t know about you two! Sneaking around behind my back!”

In shock, all Rae could do was stare, slack jawed, at the fired up blonde in front of her. “I know he’s been seeing you! How does it feel knowing he has a girlfriend!”

“I—who-I’m not..” Rae stuttered out, a slight panic starting to thrum within her.

“You’re nothing but a home-wrecking slut, I hope you’re happy! You ruined my life!”

And then suddenly Rae’s eyes are welling up and her cheek is stinging so bad she can feel it in her toes. She was slapped. Actually slapped. Slapped right across the face in the tampon aisle.

“What the fuck!” Rae announced to herself in the empty aisle. She stood confused a few moments knowing she was misidentified. How could someone actually have the nerve to–to just rush someone in public, accusing them of being a homewrecker!

She was definitely not a homewrecker! She hasn’t even had a boyfriend in well over a two years, nor a date in at least three months! And there is no way that guy had a girlfriend, she’s positive of it.

Feeling confused and a little disoriented, she checks out with just her bottle of wine and box of tampons, hoping she has something for the throbbing in her cheek and head when she gets home.

–

“Hey, Rae!” Rob called as soon as she entered the shop. “How was your night off?”

She grimaced thinking about the night before, her cheek throbbing at the thought of it. “It was really fucking weird.”

Rob scrunched up his face looking amused, “How so?”

“I got slapped.”

“What do you mean slapped?”

“I mean, I was slapped. Right in the middle of Tesco.” She explained, still unbelieving that happened.

“What’d you do?”

Rae scoffed, “Why do you automatically assume I did something?”

“Well,” he shrugged with blushing guilt.

Rolling her eyes, Rae said, “I was mistaken for someone else.”

“What do you mean?”

“This girl went off on me about being a slaggy homewrecker. That me and her boyfriend had been going off behind her back.”

“You mean getting off.” He chuckled.

“What-ever,” Rae replied but couldn’t help her smile.

“So, what happened then?”

“Nothing, she went off then slapped me and left.” Rae shrugged.

“So you weren’t trying to steal her man?”

“Please!” Rae replied, offended only slightly.

“I’m teasing. But that is really something. The real girl must look a lot like you then.”

“I mean…I guess. I hadn’t really thought of that. Like how much she could look like me?”

“You should talk about it tonight, open up for callers.”

Rae thought for a moment, they only open the lines for callers twice a week, and that was mostly because she felt pathetic doing it. She’d only received three calls at the most, she knows the station doesn’t reach that many people, and would any of them really be interested in hearing about her getting slapped? Probably not.

“I’ll think about it.” she offered.

–

It was an hour before the shop was closing and time for Rae to get ready for her broadcast. The room was on the smaller side and was definitely nowhere near actual radio station status in terms of equipment, but she loved it.

As she was gearing up to flip the switch to go live a flash went off. “What are you doing?” she asked Rob.

“Come on! You know I have to update the webpage, Facebook, Instagram and Twitter!” he smiled as he typed away on his phone.

“I hate you sometimes,” she grumbled, pulling her headphones on.

She’s positive she heard a muffled “you love me!” before Rob left the room.

Flipping the switch she was on air, she pressed a green button for the jingle to play and right after it ended pulling the mic closer to her she spoke, “That’s right you are listening to No Crap FM and I’m you’re host, Rae. Let’s get the night started with a little bit of Green Day shall we!” Soon Basket Case was booming through.

She quickly faded the song into Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, and wondered what happened to the guy of the girl that slapped her. Rae assumes he got a fate worse than she did.

When the song was over she came back on air, “Now, I know that is definitely not a song that I’d normally play, though it is catchy. But the reason I played it is because I’m opening up the call lines tonight. I wanna hear about any experiences you’ve had with cheating. More specifically, if it made you a little crazy, or even just absolutely heartbroken. So call in, I want to hear all about it.”

After she rattled off the number to call she took them back a few decades by playing, Creep.

–

“….but you’re telling me you did cheat….” Rae asked while scribbling on her notepad, “Well, then no, you definitely deserved to have your golf clubs thrown across the street.”

She clicked end on that call and shook her head, some guys were so sleazy.

“Hello caller, what is your story?”

“Um, I just wanted to know what happened to you?”

“What makes you think something happened with me, caller?”

“Just a feeling, I guess.”

“Well, that feeling is accurate. And though that is a very interesting story to I’ll have you know, I’m not sure if I want to reveal that on air.”

“It must be better than the ones we’ve heard, they were clearly all deserving of what they got. What did your girlfriend or boyfriend do?” the caller asked.

“Well, I agree that they were all deserving, however my girlfriend did nothing because I don’t have one because I’m drawn to the male variety.”

“Oh, um good to know,”

“Yeah, well, my story has to do with someone else’s girlfriend.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, mysterious caller, I was minding my own business trying to buy wine and tampons when this little blonde fireball attacked me and accused me of having an affair with her boyfriend and then after telling me I ruined her life she slapped me across the face.”

There was silence on the phone and Rae was wondering if he hung up, so she said, “Caller, you in shock or what?”

“Uhh, ahem, I’m still here. I’m assuming you didn’t have an affair with her boyfriend, then?”

“Nope, sure didn’t. Classic case of mistaken identity.” 

“I don’t think that mistaken identity happens all that often.”

“Well, caller, let me assure you it happened to me.” She laughed.

“Right,”

“Well, if you don’t have a story then I’m gonna take the next caller.”

“Oh, right, sure. Have a good one.”

“You too, caller.”

Rae only took a few more calls before closing out the show. Surprisingly there was only one caller who phoned in about being heartbroken over the infidelity he was involved in. Everyone else discussed the anger they acted upon or had been on the receiving end of.

Rob told her to go ahead and leave and he’d finish closing up, mentioning something about updating their Facebook about tonight’s broadcast. Rae, hummed in acknowledgement before leaving. She never really kept up to date on what exactly Rob was doing on there but if it helped get some listeners then so be it.

–

The next day, Rae was hunched over the counter eating some crisps while flipping through a magazine, she was multitasking work and lunch since Rob left to go put up some fliers around town.

Only one customer was in the shop, so she thought it be fine to eat quickly, and besides he’d been really taking his time looking around. It was already going on an hour since he’d had showed up.

Finishing her crisps she tossed the empty bag into the bin then took a drink of her bottled water. When she put her drink down the, customer appeared, but empty handed.

“Need help finding anything?” she asks.

He looks a little nervous and says, “Um, no, not exactly.”

The pause goes on for a bit as she eyes him curiously, something seems familiar about him.

“Okay,” she drawls after a moment.

“I just-do you…” he stutters.

“Do I what?” she asks, giving him an opening.

There is another long pause, but surprisingly not awkward because she is interested in what he has to say or ask. She stares at him a little longer and he averts his gaze, then she recognizes him. He comes in, but not often and doesn’t stay for a long time and rarely buys anything.

“I just…I called you..I mean, I called in last night, and asked what your story was.”

“Oh, okay, right.” She smiles, waiting for him to continue.

“I um, fuck, I’m so embarrassed, I just wanted to apologize.” He rushes.

“For what?”

“It was my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend who slapped you.” He says softly, his cheeks red.

She’s not sure what to say so she stumbles over her words, “Your–what? Why?”

He runs his hands over his face, and lets out a puff of air, “You see, uh, the thing is, I comment a lot and like and retweet all of the posts of you and stuff on social media and she got a bit jealous saying like, why don’t I like all her stuff and that.”

Rae stares at him a moment then says, “So, from that she thought you were cheating on her with me?”

“You don’t look at any of the stations social media do you?”

“Um, no. Rob, handles most of it and by that I mean all of it.”

“I figured as much.” He huffs a laugh.

“Should I be looking?”

“In general, I mean, yeah. Because you can build a better relationship with your audience. But in this instance, it might help you understand why she thought I was cheating on her with you. I told her I wasn’t but, she didn’t believe me.”

“Um, like would it help if you brought her in and I told her that we’re not involved, or she could call in?”

“No. We’re done and she wouldn’t believe you anyway.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong either though.” She replies swiftly.

“Mm, maybe not directly, no.”

“What does that mean?”

Before he could answer the door chimed and Rob came in talking very loudly about Mrs. Higgins down the way giving him a box of muffins.

“Oh,” he paused reaching Rae.

Rob eyed her for a moment, like he was trying to convey something with his eyes but she had no idea what, he then said, “If it isn’t, Finn! Our biggest fan!” he said excitedly.

“Um, hey, Rob.” Finn coughed.

“What were you two discussing, hm?” he asked as he rounded the counter.

“Um, nothing much.” Finn said.

“Yeah, nothing much.” Rae confirmed.

“I, uh.. gotta get going. See you around, Rae.”

“Uh, yeah, you too, Finn.”

After Finn left, Rae looked to Rob who was stuffing his face with a muffin, “He likes you.” He said around a mouth full of muffin.

“His girlfriend is the one who slapped me.” She said pointing at the door Finn just left through.

Rob, choked a laugh, “I’m not surprised now! I would’ve slapped him, too while I was at it. Rae, your show was so, good. You play the best tunes. You’re hair looks nice down. You should open the call lines more often. Thanks for playing the song I requested.” Rob mocked in a sickly sweet tone.

“You’re lying.” Rae said, pointedly.

“Am not. Check Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, whatever. He likes you.”

“What..” Rae mumbled in disbelief.

“Proper fanboy, he is. But a top lad, used to come in all the time, but he got a teaching gig so he’s not here so much during the week anymore.”

“How come you never told me then, huh?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me.” He shrugs.

“Whatever, I’m going to real lunch now.” she huffs.

“The login to everything is your email and the password is ‘sunshinerae’!” Rob shouts as she leaves.

“Twat.” Rae mumbles.

–

“Oh Christ” Rae mutters, as she sets her phone down.

It wasn’t as bad as Rob said, it was far worse. She isn’t surprised in the least as to why Finn’s girlfriend thought they had some illicit affair going on.

Rob, however failed to mention his captions on every picture of her he posted.

Trying a new look with my hair down

Bit warm in here today.

Yes, I wear glasses sometimes.

Call me!

Each caption had an appropriate picture to follow, and she wants to strangle, Rob.

He did speak about the shop and the station but they could have survived without pictures. And when she texted him as much he replied that people want to know the face of the person they’re tuning into. She guessed that was valid, but he didn’t need to be so dramatic about it.

The other thing was, is that for everything, Rob had posted about her, Finn, commented on it, weighing in his own opinions. A few others did as well, but none were quit as lengthy as Finn’s.

Which was fine, he had some good feedback on the show and nice compliments. She wouldn’t have really thought anything of them if it weren’t for what happened.

So, Rob, was definitely right on that account.

But now it was a matter of, Finn. And what else exactly happened between him and his girlfriend to have it escalate to the level it did.

–

The next night, Rae was getting ready to close when the door chimed, “sorry we’re….closed-” she trailed off upon seeing Finn.

“I was hoping you’d be the one closing.”

“Yeah?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you.”

She hesitated for a moment but thought it was now or never to ask him a few questions.

“Okay.”

“I just wanted to say, sorry again about what happened. And also, um, I feel like you probably looked at my comments and stuff…and I just wanted to make sure I didn’t creep you out, or come across like obsessed or anything.” He spoke cautiously.

“I-uh, did look into that and to be honest, it didn’t seem any different to comments I’ve left on famous a band’s Instagram or whatever. But after what happened I can see how it can come across to certain people.”

“Yeah, um it also didn’t help that…like after like the first few arguments about it, it kind of blew up and she asked me like point blank if I liked you. Like had a crush on you, and I was really quick in answering, too quick for her liking I guess, and well if it makes you feel better she slapped me too, but before accusing me of cheating on her.”

“What…what did you say to her?”

He took a deep breath then let it out, “That I..uh did-I do I have a crush on you, well, the exact words were, ‘yeah I like her, she has wicked taste in music and seems like the coolest person, ever.’ So uh, yeah, then she slapped me.”

“You really said that to her?”

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly.

“Then you deserved to be slapped!” Rae huffed a laugh. “You need to be more careful with a girl’s heart sometimes.”

“Yeah, breaking up didn’t go according to plan.”

“What?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to break up with her that way, but that’s how it happened so.” he shrugs.

“You were planning on breaking up with her?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want her to think it was because I had someone else, but that’s how it happened.”

“How long ago did you guys break up?”

“Almost two months ago.”

“Wow, so the hurt is still maybe a bit fresh for her.”

“I don’t know why, she has a boyfriend.” He says rolling his eyes. “She was always a bit dramatic.”

“Rude.” She said trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, well,” he shrugs.

Rae shakes her head but can’t help but smile, “Well, at least you didn’t cheat so that’s good.”

“Not physically no, but like emotionally a bit maybe.”

“How so?”

“Well, like as I’m sure you read, I could talk about music all day, and it was just nice to state my opinions, similar opinions to yours.”

“Oh.”

Rae noticed Rob had also quoted her a lot throughout and that Finn’s comments were agreeing and adding little tidbits of his own feelings. 

“Yeah, so…” he shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Not exactly sure what else to say, she says, “Right, well, I need to finish locking up.”

“Oh, yeah sure, um, see you I guess.”

His face fell and she didn’t like the sinking feeling her stomach got seeing him almost sad looking.

“Rob, mentioned you were a teacher?” she said picking up her backpack.

“Oh, yeah, I teach year 3.”

“Ah, and how’s that going?

“I love it if I’m honest.”

“Yeah, that’s great, Finn.” She smiles and walks them towards the exit.

“What made you get into teaching?” she asks, stepping out she turns to lock the door.

“My dad got remarried a few years back and he and my step-mom had a baby and I was designated babysitter you know so, I just thought that’s what I wanna do, teach kids, like I taught my little brother you know?”

“That’s really amazing. My mom remarried and her and my step-dad had a baby, my sister was just a curious little thing loved to observe everything, would hang onto every word I’d read to her at bed time. So I understand where you’re coming from.”

“It’s incredible right, to see them like that.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely an experience.”

Once she has the door locked they are standing there and she’s fighting between saying she’ll see him around and going home, and asking him if he wants to grab a late dinner because she’s not opposed to talking to him more. In the end he makes the decision for her.

“So, I’ll see you around, Rae.” He says softly, with a small smile.

“Uh, yeah, see you next time you come in.” she says, hopefully.

“Yeah, I’ll be around.” He hesitates for a moment like he wants to hug her but settles on a small wave.

She returns it awkwardly and then he is turning in the opposite direction to head home she presumes.

As she walks home she wonders if she will see him around again.

–

She does end up seeing him again, but not until a week later. She comes in for an evening shift having had to take the morning off to take care of her sister. Luckily it was on a night she doesn’t normally broadcast so the shift changed worked out. Walking in however, she sees Finn, he’s holding a cd in his hand and talking to, Rob about something or other.

“Well, well, look who decided to show up!” Rob, teased very loudly.

She rolled her eyes at him, “You’re lucky I came in at all.”

“Yes, yes! We are quite blessed to be in your presence aren’t we, Finn.”

Catching a glimpse of Finn she noted his cheeks were a little on the red side and that he was a little fidgety. So all he could do was nod to Rob’s rambling.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to go and do some actual work, unlike you.” She says pointedly which causes Rob to laugh.

“Finn, let me know if you need help with anything, he’s useless.” She teased.

“Yeah, I-I will.” He replies.

She nods and heads to the back room to set down her backpack and take off her coat.

When she does come back out she finds Finn has left and Rob is counting the money in the register.

“Rae, do us all a favor and put that boy out of his misery.” Rob says he pushes the drawer shut.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s not going to make the first move, it has to be you, so piss or get off the pot.”

“What the fuck.” She looks at Rob incredulously.

“Rae, I’m not saying you have to shag him, just either ask the poor bloke out or tell him you just wanna be his friend. Don’t give the lad any false hope.”

Rae is slack jawed, “I—what!? I haven’t.”

“It’s been like weeks of him coming in here like a kicked puppy waiting for you to give him a direction.”

“What the fuck!” She mock cries.

“I know, it must be tough being you, a fit lad hanging on everything you say is quite the catastrophe.”

She glares at Rob who is smirking, “Can you just give me a fucking second to wrap my mind around this.”

“Rae, you just have to decide if you like him, simple.” Rob states with ease.

“You’re no help.” She huffs.

–

“It’s looooover boy!” Rob sing-songs in her ear.

“Can you fuck off!” she hisses at him.

“Tick tock.” He smirks making his way to the backroom.

It’s been two weeks of going over what she wants. She knows that she does like, Finn. He’s interesting to talk to and she loves that he adores kids. And his taste in music is nearly as epic as hers.

“Hey, Rae,” he smiles.

He looks happy today which makes her smile, “Hiya,” she says, then, “You look happy today.”

“Oh yeah! I am, had a good day at school, all my kids passed their exam with really high marks, so I’m pleased.”

“Well, they have a good teacher, I’m not surprised.”

His cheeks tinge a deep red as he ducks his head down and smiles up at her though his eye lashes, “Thanks Rae.” He say softy.

This pretty much sums up her answer to her feelings, for whatever reason this bashful smile does things to her, “What are you doing now? or after this?”

“Um, just heading home.”

“Do you wanna go for dinner? Like a date?”

His eyes widen and he quickly answers “Yeah, yes. Really?”

She can’t help but chuckle, “Yeah.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

They stand staring at each other and Rae has the overwhelming urge to kiss him but maybe that will come after the date. She doesn’t have to long to think about it though before Rob is coming out shouting about how will he possibly be able to choose a side at the wedding, and then grabbing both her and Finn bringing them in for a group hug.

“Thank the lord! I thought it would never happen!” Rob says ecstatically.

–

Rae is going through the questions she wants to ask on air tonight when a steaming cup of tea is placed in front of her.

“Thank you.” She smiles as she looks up at Finn.

The past four months have been pretty perfect and she can’t believe she is actually this happy. It almost doesn’t seem real. That, she, Rae Earl has a wonderfully gentle, intelligent and fit as, boyfriend.

It’s almost crazy to think that this is her life, she can hardly believe she got this lucky. She feels like getting slapped was totally worth it because this was the end result.

Finn sits in the chair beside her as she puts on her headphones, he does the same right as her hand hovers over the on-air switch.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Always.” He smiles cheekily.

She hits the on-air button and plays the jingle, “That’s right you are listening to No Crap Fm, with me, Rae. We also have, Finn as a guest host this evening and tonight we are opening up the call lines.”

“That’s right we are, and our question tonight is how did you meet your partner?” Finn says into the mic.

“We want all the crazy stories,” Rae explains, “Maybe you met because you accidently spilt something on them.”

“Or maybe they were choking and you had to give them the Heimlich!” Finn adds.

Rae chuckles, “Yeah, or maybe you were slapped by their ex which led them to apologize to you in person.” Rae says cheekily.

Finn squeezes her thigh and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Whatever it is we wanna hear about it, so give us a call.” Rae says into the mic before playing the first song of the night.

–


End file.
